I Would Die For You
by Paul'sSecretLover
Summary: I suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Lets Get Lost

" Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow

With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts

It's not hard for us to say what we should not

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost" - Let's Get Lost by Beck and Bat For Lashes

Mia's P.O.V

I was sitting with a girl on a bench near the playground. And then we saw a few guys who went to us. One of them stared at me like I was the only girl in the world. Talia said: - Oh, you looked up at the biggest charmer in this school ... His name is Embry Call. I haven't show any gesture that I have listen to what she was saying, only thing I could think is him ... Embry ...

At one point I thought that he smiled at me, and then I froze in place when he slowly walked towards me. I did not know what to do ... Should I run away or to stay ... What can I say tohim? I hope that I will not say something stupid.

Somehow I gathered the courage to touch his cheek, and I was surprised when I realized it was so hot ... like he has a fever ... I looked at him anxiously, and he spoke in a deep voice: - Do not worry, I'm fine. I have no fever. - And then he sent a smile, from whom I simply melted. What is it that I felt for him while he was looking at me?

Is it love? Do I already fall in love with him, and do not even know him? Is Embry right guy for me or Damien? One thing I knew, I could not forget Embry, because he left a strongimpression on me and woke up a feeling for which I did not know that there are in me.

And Damien ... he killed them every time he hurt me as much as possible and make the person that I was not. His silky voice startled me from the thoughts, he asked: - What is your name, gorgeous? - I blinked confused and said: - Mia, and you are? - I asked looking at him directly to his eyes smilling.

- Nice, Mia. I am Embry ... I hope that I will be seeing you more often.

- Oh, and why?

- I have a feeling that I will enjoy your company. - He was so sure that he will see me, I wonder what it made him to think so.

I smiled at him and said: -You are very sure of yourself.

- Well, when is the beautiful girl next to me I want to do something crazy, just to gain her attention, and maybe even love.

- Don't you think that you had your eye on the wrong girl?

He pretended to be conceived and approached his lips to my ear and whispered: - No, something tells me you are the right girl for me. - I closed my eyes when I felt a chill down my spine, I said - You don't know in what you putting yourself into.

- Trust me, baby ... I know ... I don't care if you have a boyfriend ... He does not need to know.

He looked at me eyes full of desire, love and hunger. He looked like he wanted to do some really naughty things with me. Gently he pressed me against tree, touching my hips erotically. I pressed closer to him, looking at his lips and then at his eyes.

I strove to kiss me, I do not know yet how much I can not stand it I wanted to know how to love ... I wanted to know what he feels to me. I held it firmly by the hair and kissed him with his passion. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling his erection, I smiled slightly. I bitte him by his lower lip gently.

He lowered me gently to the ground and still keep his hands on my waist, he looked me in the eye. I bit my lower lip and I said: - See you later, Embry ... I have to go ...- I wanted to go but I was pulled back towards him and he whispered: - Do You really have to go, Mia?-

- I have to, Embry. Rachel have my number, so she can give it to you. - I kissed him last time and ran towards my house.

The whole night I couldn't sleep, closed my eyes and his face appears to me, and haunts me. Why me? Of all the girls at school, he chose me! Ah! Damn you, I thought throwing a pillow across the room. I lay in bed thinking whether to sleep or to walk down the beach. I finally forced myself to get out of bed, I went down below and slowly opened the door and go outside.

Instead of walking the beach I decided to talk with Paul ... I hope you will help me to decide. I bit into the bottom usnudok I approached the place where wolves are usually patrolling. And then I heard a growl ...

- Paul? Is that you?  
- Of course I am! Who else? - he said calmly, we stood in silence for a long time until he broke the silence, he said: - You look like you'll break. Tell me what happened? You do not otherwise requested, but would allow itself to solve your trouble.

I breathed deeply and said: - Well, you see ... My friend has a problem. - He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, he said: - Hmmm ... Okay, your friend has a problem? Love problem?

- Ummm ... yeah ... exactly . You see a guy with whom she is, she is not on good terms. On top of that a certain boy likes her terribly and he wants to be with her even though she is in relationship.

Imagine it for a moment and said to me: - What your friend thinks she do?  
- She is thinking still what to do ... can not decide who to choose.

- Mia? I know it's you so you don't have to pretend - Umm ... Yes ... - My lower jaw dropped from the shock. How did you know just to ask him for yourself? I asked: - How did you know it's me, Paul?  
- I just knew. And that guy who likes you is Embry?

Next came something I could not even guess how much I hurt. He said: - Embry loved you before imprinting, he admitted to me. You did not know it then, but that when he saw you, he slowly began to fall for you. He was desperate to learn that you are with Damien. And when he imprinted on you, his love for you is even more increased, sweetie.

While I was 'entertained' with Damien, Embry suffered for me. And then I asked: - Why I've never met him before, Paul? - He breathed deeply and said: - After the patrols he would be sneaking to see you, believe me he tried to gathered the courage to approach you, but he always give up when he would come to your house. - I lowered my head down that is just further pushed me feel guilty.

He loved the wrong girl ... He loved the girl who hurted him so bad. And I ... I loved him and I just realized today ... because he had that strange look on his face. And I knew who I would choose, I hope it's not too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Lets Get Lost

" Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow

With our eyes shielding from the oncoming counts

It's not hard for us to say what we should not

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost

If just for tonight darling, let's get lost" - Let's Get Lost by Beck and Bat For Lashes

Mia's P.O.V

I was sitting with a girl on a bench near the playground. And then we saw a few guys who went to us. One of them stared at me like I was the only girl in the world. Talia said: - Oh, you looked up at the biggest charmer in this school ... His name is Embry Call. I haven't show any gesture that I have listen to what she was saying, only thing I could think is him ... Embry ...

At one point I thought that he smiled at me, and then I froze in place when he slowly walked towards me. I did not know what to do ... Should I run away or to stay ... What can I say tohim? I hope that I will not say something stupid.

Somehow I gathered the courage to touch his cheek, and I was surprised when I realized it was so hot ... like he has a fever ... I looked at him anxiously, and he spoke in a deep voice: - Do not worry, I'm fine. I have no fever. - And then he sent a smile, from whom I simply melted. What is it that I felt for him while he was looking at me?

Is it love? Do I already fall in love with him, and do not even know him? Is Embry right guy for me or Damien? One thing I knew, I could not forget Embry, because he left a strongimpression on me and woke up a feeling for which I did not know that there are in me.

And Damien ... he killed them every time he hurt me as much as possible and make the person that I was not. His silky voice startled me from the thoughts, he asked: - What is your name, gorgeous? - I blinked confused and said: - Mia, and you are? - I asked looking at him directly to his eyes smilling.

- Nice, Mia. I am Embry ... I hope that I will be seeing you more often.

- Oh, and why?

- I have a feeling that I will enjoy your company. - He was so sure that he will see me, I wonder what it made him to think so.

I smiled at him and said: -You are very sure of yourself.

- Well, when is the beautiful girl next to me I want to do something crazy, just to gain her attention, and maybe even love.

- Don't you think that you had your eye on the wrong girl?

He pretended to be conceived and approached his lips to my ear and whispered: - No, something tells me you are the right girl for me. - I closed my eyes when I felt a chill down my spine, I said - You don't know in what you putting yourself into.

- Trust me, baby ... I know ... I don't care if you have a boyfriend ... He does not need to know.

He looked at me eyes full of desire, love and hunger. He looked like he wanted to do some really naughty things with me. Gently he pressed me against tree, touching my hips erotically. I pressed closer to him, looking at his lips and then at his eyes.

I strove to kiss me, I do not know yet how much I can not stand it I wanted to know how to love ... I wanted to know what he feels to me. I held it firmly by the hair and kissed him with his passion. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling his erection, I smiled slightly. I bitte him by his lower lip gently.

He lowered me gently to the ground and still keep his hands on my waist, he looked me in the eye. I bit my lower lip and I said: - See you later, Embry ... I have to go ...- I wanted to go but I was pulled back towards him and he whispered: - Do You really have to go, Mia?-

- I have to, Embry. Rachel have my number, so she can give it to you. - I kissed him last time and ran towards my house.

The whole night I couldn't sleep, closed my eyes and his face appears to me, and haunts me. Why me? Of all the girls at school, he chose me! Ah! Damn you, I thought throwing a pillow across the room. I lay in bed thinking whether to sleep or to walk down the beach. I finally forced myself to get out of bed, I went down below and slowly opened the door and go outside.

Instead of walking the beach I decided to talk with Paul ... I hope you will help me to decide. I bit into the bottom usnudok I approached the place where wolves are usually patrolling. And then I heard a growl ...

- Paul? Is that you?  
- Of course I am! Who else? - he said calmly, we stood in silence for a long time until he broke the silence, he said: - You look like you'll break. Tell me what happened? You do not otherwise requested, but would allow itself to solve your trouble.

I breathed deeply and said: - Well, you see ... My friend has a problem. - He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, he said: - Hmmm ... Okay, your friend has a problem? Love problem?

- Ummm ... yeah ... exactly . You see a guy with whom she is, she is not on good terms. On top of that a certain boy likes her terribly and he wants to be with her even though she is in relationship.

Imagine it for a moment and said to me: - What your friend thinks she do?  
- She is thinking still what to do ... can not decide who to choose.

- Mia? I know it's you so you don't have to pretend - Umm ... Yes ... - My lower jaw dropped from the shock. How did you know just to ask him for yourself? I asked: - How did you know it's me, Paul?  
- I just knew. And that guy who likes you is Embry?

Next came something I could not even guess how much I hurt. He said: - Embry loved you before imprinting, he admitted to me. You did not know it then, but that when he saw you, he slowly began to fall for you. He was desperate to learn that you are with Damien. And when he imprinted on you, his love for you is even more increased, sweetie.

While I was 'entertained' with Damien, Embry suffered for me. And then I asked: - Why I've never met him before, Paul? - He breathed deeply and said: - After the patrols he would be sneaking to see you, believe me he tried to gathered the courage to approach you, but he always give up when he would come to your house. - I lowered my head down that is just further pushed me feel guilty.

He loved the wrong girl ... He loved the girl who hurted him so bad. And I ... I loved him and I just realized today ... because he had that strange look on his face. And I knew who I would choose, I hope it's not too late.


End file.
